


Hotel Stay for the Night

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [6]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Hotel Stay for the Night

"Okay. Gabi said that Salem is completely covered in snow but they have electricity and heat. She’ll be fine with Ari for the night," Will said, dropping his phone onto the table in the middle of hotel room.

"I’m really glad EJ was able to get us a room," Sonny said and Will gave him a look. "I know, I know. I shouldn’t be surprised. He probably threatened the manager or something."

Will smirked and thought how stupid they were to have kept their appointment with their honeymoon planner with the pending snowstorm. “We were so dumb to come into Chicago today. We should have known this would happen. We didn’t even bring duffle bags in case we got stuck.” 

"Look at it this way," Sonny said, sauntering over to him and sliding his arms around Will’s waist. "We’re only in a hotel no one to bother us. I love Ari, but isn’t it nice to have one night where we don’t have worry about her?"

Will grinned, wrapped his arms around Sonny’s neck, and gently pressed their lips together. After kissing lazily for a minute, Will broke away and said, “I saw a 7-11 right next door. It’s probably still open. Let’s get subs and watch a real movie that doesn’t involve dancing vegetables or purple dinosaurs.”

Sonny nodded enthusiastically and followed Will out the door down to the 7-11.

Twenty minutes later, they were stripped down to the their boxers and T-shirts, curled up in bed together, eating sandwiches from 7-11, and watching a violent, action-packed movie that they had missed when it was in the theaters.


End file.
